1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telephone dialing apparatus capable of directly downloading telephone directory from a mobile phone Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card and particularly a telephone dialing apparatus that is capable of reading electronic telephone directory in the mobile phone SIM card to allow different telephone systems to concurrently utilize the dialing function built in the mobile phone SIM card and to free users from repeatedly entering telephone numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones are very popular around the world nowadays. They are almost ubiquitous and have become an essential personal article to many people. In addition to increase communication convenience, the mobile phones also provide many extra function. All this helps to accelerate their explosive growth in recent years. The commonly used additional function include electronic telephone directory, fast dialing, image and text messaging, and the like. Among them, electronic telephone directory is the most popular application. The general telephone or communication systems mostly have fast dialing features to allow users to enter the frequently used telephone numbers in advance and then assign simpler corresponding codes. Users may enter these simpler codes to retrieve the completed telephone numbers from the memory and automatically perform dialing. It is a very convenient and useful function. Whereas, many people have more than one telephone at different locations, such as fixed line telephones at homes, personal mobile phones and office phones. The telephone directories at these different locations often do not coincide with one another. For instance, some telephone numbers are included in one directory but are absent in another directory. It is inconvenience when using. Moreover, many people have an earphone installed in the car to couple with the mobile phone. Users tend to place the dialing device on the steering wheel or use audio dialing features to make phone call. The earphone also has a telephone directory which often does not coincide with the mobile phone SIM card. As there are many different brands and types of mobile phones and earphones, and they often have different software which are often not compatible. It is very difficult to use the interface sockets of different types of mobile phones to directly download the telephone directory from the SIM card. As a result, users often have to enter telephone directory repeatedly. It is a tedious and time consuming job necessitates improvement.